


Buttons

by OfEndlessWonder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/pseuds/OfEndlessWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's had a difficult week, and Kara's going to help her forget all about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

Cat Grant has _not_ had a good week.

It had started with a snub at an awards show, Lois Lane winning the top honours and attempting to drag Cat’s name through the mud in her acceptance speech (Kara, sitting next to Cat as said speech had been made, had had to curl a hand around her thigh under the table and use a little of her super strength to trap Cat in place as she threatened to lunge towards the podium and ‘beat her over the head with that stupid, meaningless piece of metal’), and then another board member had attempted to make a move for Cat’s job by leaking the story that she was sleeping with her assistant.

Which, of course, she _was_ , but neither of them were quite ready for the entire city to know that. Kara had nearly choked on her cereal when she’d seen the headline the following morning, horrified that pictures of her and Cat were dominating the front pages of all the top newspapers as they speculated on her age, that she was a gold digger, and an all manner of other awful things that she never wants to have to read ever again.

Cat had spent the remainder of the week doing damage control, because with their secret out there was little point in trying to hide it. And at least it meant that Kara wouldn’t have to pretend not to be jealous when Cat attended the latest film premieres with some famous asshole, because now she could take her, instead.

It had made both of their lives a living hell for the past few days, though, and Kara had almost been relieved when Alex had called her saying they had a situation and allowing her to leave CatCo several hours earlier than she would otherwise, Cat sending her away with a wave of her hand.

She’d gotten back to Cat’s apartment nearly an hour ago, and she’d decided before she’d even left work that she was going to do something special for her girlfriend tonight. She’s been run ragged all week and Kara knows that it’s taking its toll, even if Cat will never, ever admit it.

Carter’s been at his Dad’s for the week and isn’t coming back until tomorrow afternoon, giving her and Cat a rare night to themselves where neither of them have to be up ridiculously early (although she’d learnt early on in their relationship that Cat was physically incapable of staying in bed past nine a.m., no matter how hard Kara tried to persuade her), and she has grand plans for how they’re going to spend it.

It starts with the expensive wine she’d bought that she knows is Cat’s favourite, waiting for her on the kitchen island for when she gets home, and it ends with them falling into bed with one another with Kara spending the night worshipping each and every inch of Cat’s body so she knows _just_ how grateful she is to have her.

She’d even bought lingerie for the occasion, though there’s a part of her that’s regretting it – she thinks she looks more than a little ridiculous, the sheer black slip she’s wearing leaving little to the imagination and she keeps tugging it further down her thighs in an attempt to cover the matching stockings she’s wearing.

She’s pretty sure Cat will appreciate it, though.

Or so she’s hoping.

At the sound of the front door clicking open she’s quick to twist open the cap on the wine bottle and pour a generous amount into both glasses, leaning against the back of the couch, in plain view of the front door, with one held in each hand.

Cat looks exhausted as she steps into the apartment, but her eyes brighten considerably as she takes in the sight of Kara lying in wait for her, tongue snaking out to wet her lips as she rakes her eyes up and down Kara’s body appreciatively, eyes taking on a hungry edge the longer she stares.

“Well, well, well,” she drawls as she lets her bag thud to the floor and moves towards Kara with quick, sure steps. “This _is_ a welcome sight to come home to.” She reaches out to take the glass from Kara’s hand, deliberately running her fingers over the back of it as she does, and Kara feels the heat of the touch like it burns.

“I know it’s been a rough week,” she murmurs as she watches Cat take a sip of the wine, eyes sliding shut with pleasure. “I thought you deserved something special.”

“Well this,” Cat’s free hand drifts down to curl around Kara’s thigh, thumb brushing against the thin scrap of material holding the stockings in place and making Kara shudder. “Is definitely a nice surprise.”

Cat leans up to kiss her, then (she’s wearing heels but so is Kara and it leaves her with more than a few extra inches on the other woman), Kara tasting the wine on Cat’s tongue as it dips into her mouth. Even though she’s kissed Cat a hundred times, Kara doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it, her heart racing and breathing growing heavy, skin feeling like it’s on fire beneath the errant touches that Cat is painting on her thigh.

Cat kisses her so thoroughly that when she pulls away, catching Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth in a gentle bite as she goes, Kara is left weak-kneed and barely able to form a single coherent thought.

Cat looks pleased with the flushed look on Kara’s face as she takes another sip of her wine, and Kara’s hand trembles as she raises her own glass to her lips, barely able to taste it, too distracted by the way Cat’s throat bobs as she swallows, tongue dragging over her bottom lip as she thinks about running her mouth along every inch of her neck.

“Is the city safe for the night?” Cat asks as she drains her glass in one last gulp, snatching Kara’s out of her hand and leaning to one side to put them both on the small coffee table that sits to one side of the couch.

“Mhm.” Cat moves so that’s stood back in-front of her, predatory gleam in her eyes as her gaze drops to Kara’s chest. “And I told Alex not to call me unless the world’s about to end.”

“So you’re all mine for the night?” Cat drags the fingers of one hand teasingly along the length of one of Kara’s arms, from wrist to shoulder, smirking at the effect it has when Kara shivers, until she curls it around the taller women’s neck, her other sliding through Kara’s hair. Kara’s own hands find purchase at Cat’s hips, fingers flexing to dig possessively into her skin.

“Yes,” she breathes against Cat’s lips as she surges up towards her again, pressing close so that Kara can feel every inch of Cat pressed against her as she sucks on Cat’s tongue, revelling in the moan it draws from her throat.

Kara doesn’t wait long before she switches their positions, pressing Cat against the back of the couch and then urging her onto the top of it, Cat’s legs immediately wrapping around her waist and her ankles crossing at the small of Kara’s back.

She tears her mouth from Cat’s to press her lips against her neck, nipping gently with her teeth (never hard enough to leave a mark, knowing Cat will be furious if she finds a bruise there come morning – she’s allowed to leave them in other, less visible places, though, and does as often as she can since she’d first discovered how much Cat enjoyed the sensation of Kara’s mouth on her inner thigh).

Cat tilts her head to give Kara better access, hands fisted tightly in her hair as she drags her tongue over Cat’s pulse point and down, bringing her hands up to pull open the buttons of Cat’s blouse and pressing a trail of heated kisses to the newly exposed skin.

Cat’s heels dig into Kara’s back as she tugs the cup of her bra down to tease at a nipple, rolling the other between her thumb and index finger as she takes it into her mouth, teeth nipping gently before she soothes away the sting with the hot press of her tongue, Cat’s breathless moan echoing in her ears as she arches into Kara’s mouth.

She can feel the heat of Cat’s sex, pressed against her stomach and longs to drop to her knees and bury her face between Cat’s thighs, but she doesn’t think she can manage it with Cat on the couch so instead she settles for curling her hands around Cat’s thighs and lifting her easily, turning them towards the bedroom.

Cat claims lips with another heated kiss when she raises her head and Kara uses a burst of super speed to get them there that much faster, needing to feel more of Cat against her skin, much to Cat’s delight as she lets out a low chuckle into Kara’s mouth.

She deposits Cat at the foot of the bed, helping her shrug out of her jacket and blouse before sliding the zipper of her skirt down, leaving her in just her matching underwear as she shuffles up the bed. Kara is about to kick off her heels when Cat’s quiet voice stops her.

“Ah, ah,” she murmurs with a small shake of her head. “Keep those on. This,” she tugs at the hem of Kara’s slip, “can go, but everything else stays.” Kara’s quick to comply, yanking it over her head before crawling up the length of Cat’s body, settling one knee between her legs and the other beside her hip as she settles her weight down, letting out a soft sigh of contentment at the feeling of bare skin against bare skin.

She kisses Cat slowly, hand sliding to her ass as she grinds against the thigh between her legs, wet and hot against her skin. Cat’s nails dig into her shoulder and drag down her back and Kara hisses at the sensation is sends sizzling down her spine, before insistent hands find her hips and begin to urge her upwards and Kara lets out a quiet groan as she realises Cat’s intentions.

“Tonight’s supposed to be about you,” Kara protests at her ear, Cat shivering beneath her at Kara’s hot breath. “Not me.”

“And yet _nothing_ ,” Cat counters, voice a slow drawl as she slides one hand across Kara’s hip and down, dragging two fingers deliberately against Kara’s sex and nearly sending her toppling, a breathless moan catching in the back of her throat, “would make me happier than watching you come a dozen times before the night is through.”

“But - ”

“No buts.” Cat’s fingers graze a light circle around her clit, and Kara gasps into her ear. “I’ve had a shitty week but tonight you’re all mine and I’m not letting a second of it go to waste.” She presses against Kara’s clit for one last brief second before her hand returns to her hip. “Now, up.”

It’s not all that often that Cat gets demanding like this in bed but god, Kara loves it when she does and is quick to comply, shifting her weight to her knees and shuffling up Cat’s body. She stops her with a hand on her sternum to lavish some attention on her breasts, mouth hot and heavenly as takes one of Kara’s nipples between her teeth.

Kara’s back arches, hips shifting restlessly in the air as she searches for some much needed friction, desire pooling between her thighs, her need pulsing in time with her racing heart. Cat is soon urging her further upwards, peeling away Kara’s underwear and instead of awkwardly shuffling to try and kick them off her legs, Kara opts to rip them instead, watching the way Cat’s eyes flash with heat as Kara flings the torn material somewhere over her shoulder.

Her hands find the headboard as she settles a knee on either side of Cat’s head (it’s reinforced steel, because Cat really, _really_ likes having Kara riding her face and she’s broken more than one of the flimsy things Cat had used to have before she’d decided she needed something a little stronger), Cat’s hands digging into her thighs and yanking her down.

Cat’s mouth feels as perfect as it always does against her, and Kara’s breath catches in her throat at the first touch of Cat’s tongue against her clit. Cat is in a teasing mood tonight, exploring every inch of her sex with her tongue until Kara’s little more than an incoherent mess above her, thighs quaking so hard against either side of Cat’s head that it’s a miracle she can keep herself upright, hands gripping the headboard so tightly that her knuckles are white, the metal creaking in protest.

“Cat, please,” she pleads as Cat’s tongue drags a slow circle around her clit before darting away and down, Kara jerking against her mouth as she flattens her tongue and presses inside of her. “Oh, god.” She chases the sensation as Cat’s mouth returns to her clit, hips grinding desperately against her face. “ _Cat_ ,” she whines when she pulls away again, and Kara hears a low chuckle from beneath her, glances down to see Cat looking up at her with a wicked gleam in her eye and swallows hard when she sees how dark they are, her mouth shining with Kara’s wetness. “ _Please_.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Cat murmurs, lips brushing against the inside of Kara’s thigh before she bites down, sharply enough for Kara to let out a gasp. “But we’re nowhere near finished.”

Any reply Kara might have had is lost as Cat returns her attention to between Kara’s thighs, sucking her clit into her mouth roughly as two fingers press inside of her and Kara chokes on a moan, back arching as she grinds against Cat’s curling fingers, tongue flicking over her clit and Kara comes with a breathless cry of Cat’s name, thighs pressing hard against either side of her head.

Cat keeps true to her promise, fingers still working in and out of Kara at a pace that has her head spinning, gasping for breath as Cat pushes her into a second orgasm, mouth still working lightly against her clit.

“I-I can’t,” Kara protests when Cat tries for a third, jerking away from Cat’s tongue as her legs threaten to give out, and Cat pulls away to let Kara collapse onto the bed beside her only to roll ontop of her a moment later.

“I think you can,” she murmurs against the side of Kara’s neck, teeth teasing at Kara’s skin as she slides still-damp fingers over the quivering muscles of Kara’s stomach and down. She pauses at the jut of Kara’s hipbone, running her thumb along the ridge of bone and Kara knows that she’s checking that Kara’s okay with it and, feeling a little less overwhelmed without Cat’s mouth against her she nods, arching her hips against Cat’s hand.

She curls one hand around the back of Cat’s neck, damp with sweat, as she teases at her with two fingers, drawing her into a kiss as she slides inside of her. Cat works her up more slowly this time, hips grinding against Kara’s thigh and Kara slides a hand between them and beneath Cat’s underwear, groaning when she finds Cat wet and wanting.

Her fingers find Cat’s clit easily, drawing teasing circles around it and Cat adds a third finger in response, making Kara breathe out a quiet curse, head falling back against the pillow and leaving Cat panting against the side of her neck.

Cat’s already close, grasping at Kara’s fingers as she pushes inside of her and she finds her clit with her thumb, brushing against it with every thrust until Cat’s spasming around her, drawing Kara into a messy kiss, little more than a clash of teeth and tongue, as she comes.

The feeling of Cat coming undone around her is enough to push Kara into a third orgasm, white spots exploding behind her eyes as Cat’s fingers curl inside of her, mind going blissfully blank as she throws a leg around Cat’s hip to hold her closer, trying to draw it out for as long as possible.

It leaves her breathless and boneless, leg falling limply back against the bed as she slides her hand free of Cat’s underwear and tilts her head back to rest against the pillow, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Cat brushes a gentle kiss against her forehead and Kara smiles softly, eyes blinking open to find the other woman looking down at her fondly. “What?” She asks, reaching a hand up to brush a few strands of Cat’s hair out of her eyes before running a thumb across the sharp angle of her cheekbone.

“Nothing. Just admiring the view. You’re so beautiful, Kara.” She flushes a little at the compliment, just like she always does, and Cat rolls her eyes, just like she always does, knowing that Kara scarcely believes it.

“I love you,” she murmurs in reply, watching the way Cat’s eyes soften at the words and feeling her own heart thump hard in her chest at how freaking adorable she looks, even with that just-fucked look on her face. “Now,” she starts, some of her energy recovered as she curls a foot around the back of Cat’s thigh and flips them over, pressing the other woman down into the mattress firmly and trailing just her fingertips up the inside of both thighs, biting her lip at the way Cat arches into her, eyes fluttering half-closed. “Are you going to let me touch you without complaining, this time? Because I have plans, Cat. Grand plans.”

“That depends,” Cat replies, voice husky, and Kara raises a questioning eyebrow. “Start putting that mouth to better use and we’ll see.”

Kara grins and presses a fleeting kiss to Cat’s lips before making the slow decent down the length of her body.


End file.
